Caravan's Respite
Overview Along the North Dwarven Route is a small trade town called 'Caravan's Respite' It started as a small gathering of houses and caravans. it grew beyond its scope as many traders made use of it's position. population is about 50 people. 10 Guards Notable NPCs [[Thom]] - Inn Keeper - Founder A humble man, once a trader but wasn't happy taking advantage of people. Instead he decided to set up shop as an inn keeper. A very kind and is a fair man. Owner of the "Sheepy Side" Inn as well as owner of the barn in the back. He rents out space to traveling parties. [[Maven]] - Tavern Keeper - Founder A flamboyant man, heavily tattoo'd and distrustful of elves. He feels that they are by far the most arrogant race. May even refuse them service. Once upon a time he was an explorer until he became lost in the elven woods and now is happy to be alive and far away from there. [[Ascilia Stone]] - Merchant - Founder Owner of the local store and mid-ranking official of kingdom merchant guild. An old and venomous woman. She has little time left and less to waste on fools. At least that's what everyone says, but she will most likely out live many people. Opposite of Thom. She loves to take advantage of hapless individuals. Doesn't make a deal unless she's getting the better bargain, at least as far as she is concerned. [[Amalric Grey]] - Captain of the Guard A man of expectations. He is as normal as possible can be, not a single thing out of place, which is in itself is strange. His backstory isn't widely known, though mostly because no one has asked. Considering how 'normal' he is it can't be anything bad, right? [[Aylmer]] - Blacksmith - Founder A dwarf as hard rock. He works the forge alone. Not from a lack of apprentices, but more a lack of available talent. His standards are quite high and no one in town has been able to cut it. [[Barse Arterbury]] - Mayor A meddlesome man. No one can be quite certain what he does, even with the title of mayor. He seems to do nothing. Although he finds his way into everyone's business. He has important friends. Always accompied by his faithful assistant Julie [[Julie]] Extremely competent, polar opposite of Barse. Where he is loud, she is quiet. Most don't even see her, they are too focused on Barse. She has been serving Barse for as long as anyone has known either of them. [[Mort]] - Adventure Hall Lead - Founder An old and spry man. Once a great adventurer and occasional mercenary, now retired and spends his days recalling old stories. Some more unbelievable than others. All of which are completely true. The hall is called "[[The Silver Wolf]]" Aux NPCs Melissa - Barmaid Town flirt, but not town slut. She'll smile and compliment to get that extra silver. Daughter of Maven. Shares some of his distrust of elves. Brandon Stone - Store Clerk Young boy with eyes for Melissa, employed at the general store. Grandson of Ascilia. His parents were conscripted by the empire. Clare - Adventure Hall Receptionist Homely girl, shy and in love with Brandon. Quiet, reads books. Adopted granddaughter of Mort. Locations Inn - [[Sheepy Side]] Tavern - General Store - [[The Tipped Scale]] Blacksmith - [[Hammered Down]] Adventure Hall - [[The Silver Wolf]] Town Hall Guardhouse Nearby [[Bandit Hideout]] =